Spirit Journey
by Park Ryder
Summary: With Rigby FanGirl233 permission, I get to write a prequel of her story Lesson Learned. Mordecai's Spirit gets to see how his friends and family are dealing with his accident and learns how much he means to them. Rated T for sadness


**Hey guess who's back! I know it's been awhile since I wrote a story I just been so busy with school and I lost my spark. But it's back!**

 **With Rigby Fangirl 233 help and permission, she said I can write some scenes from her story Lesson Learned.**

 **This story will be about Mordecai's spirit seeing how much his accident affect other people.**

 **So relax and enjoy the story!**

Rigby - "You're gonna be okay bro. You're gonna be okay."

Those were the words Rigby was saying to the unconscious Mordecai in the ambulance. He was on the stretcher with some bandages on him, an IV in his arm, and an oxygen mask on his beak. Rigby was in tears and was hoping his best friend will be alright.

He felt the ambulance stopped and looked out the window to see they were at the hospital. Benson and the others made too and the paramedics open the back door, took the unconscious Mordecai out and began pushing the stretcher into the hospital. Rigby began to follow them and the park gang follow them too while pushing the stretcher that the unconscious Mordecai was on. Two doctors was holding the oxygen mask and the IV bag.

Rigby - "Where you have to take him?"

Doctor - "The operation room. He have broken bones and might have internal bleeding in his organs."

Rigby mind was in shocked. His best friend in the operation room? Mordecai never been into the operation room before and now it's his fault that Mordecai have to go and it's all his fault. Rigby had tears in his eyes as he looked at his injured friend.

Rigby - "I'm so sorry Mordecai."

Benson - "We are here!"

Rigby saw the surgery room and outside of the door, they were greeted by the doctor and the nurses who quickly took Mordecai in the room to operate on him. Rigby was about to go in but Benson and Skips stopped him.

Skips - "Rigby you can't go in there."

Rigby "B-but Mordecai…"

Benson - "He needs to go in there Rigby. He's needs the help and we have to wait."

Rigby - "For how long?"

Benson - *sighs* "I don't know. But he's going to be okay I promise."

()()()()()()()()

It's been hours and the park gang was in the waiting room. Benson and Skips was reading some of the magazine's, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost was asleep and Pops was watching tv. Rigby however, was slightly rocking back and fourth on his chair worried about Mordecai being okay and keep blaming himself for what happened.

Rigby - *in his mind* _"I am such an idiot! This is all my fault that Mordecai is here and nearly dead. If I had only listen to him and Benson instead of being a whiny baby about working, we would of been playing video games by now...I'm so sorry Mordecai…"_

Then they heard footsteps and it was the surgeon who have some blood stains on his scrubs and mask which freaked Rigby out a little. The doctor looked a little tired and he was walking toward the group.

Rigby - "How is he?!"

Doctor - "Well I do have some good news and I have some bad news."

Benson - "Give us the good news first."

Doctor - "Well the good news is that your friend Mordecai survived the operation."

The gang gave out a sigh of relief glad to hear that their blue jay friend survived.

Doctor - "However the bad news is that he's in a coma due to falling off the roof."

Those words made Rigby heart stop beating for a second. His best friend in a coma? Now he knows it's defiantly his fault that he caused Mordecai's accident. He looked at his friends to see they are both sad and shaken by the news.

Benson - "Is there anything else we should know?"

Doctor - "Yes he have a broken arm, a broken leg, some fractures in his ribs and a mild concussion. He also have some wounds that needed to be stitched up and the rest of his body have minor injuries of cuts and bruises."

Rigby - "C-can we see him?"

Doctor - "Of course."

()()()()()()()()()

They walked down the hallway and what seem like forever, they made it to room 435 and the doctor open the door and the park gang saw Mordecai in the hospital bed covered by a warm thick blanket and two fluffy pillows on his head.

Mordecai is still unconscious but have a thick bandages wrapped around his head. A sling on his right arm, a cast on his left leg and propped up on a fluffy pillow. The rest of his body had small bandages or wrapped up in gauzes bandages due to the stitches. He had an IV bag next to him and wires on his chest connected to the heart monitor which was still beeping every second.

Rigby felt like he wanted to collapsed and cried on the floor but his friends and the doctor was there. But he did allowed the tears from his face to fall from his face.

Skips - "How long will he be in a coma?"

Doctor - "To be honest, we aren't really sure. It can be days, weeks, or even months. In fact, there's a 50% chance that he might not wake up."

These words shattered Rigby's hearts into pieces. Because of him, there's a chance that Mordecai would never wake up and there's nobody to blame but himself.

Rigby - *voice breaking* "I-is it o-okay I be alone with M-Mordecai for a while?"

Doctor - "Okay."

Benson - "We'll be out in the hallway."

The doctor and the gang left and it was only Rigby alone with Mordecai in the room. He was kneeling beside Mordecai's bed and the only thing that was heard was the soft beeping of the heart monitor. Rigby kept staring at Mordecai's peaceful form resting on the bed but was scared that Mordecai could die in that bed. He slowly but gently held Mordecai's good hand into his own tiny hand.

Rigby - "Mordecai I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I complained about working. I'm sorry that I put you in the coma. I'm sorry for being a rotten friend and for everything. This whole thing is my fault!"

Rigby began crying on the bed. He finally realized that his action really do lead to consequences and now his actions led his best friend in a coma. He continue crying and he felt somebody petting his head. He looked up and saw it was Benson.

Rigby - "B-Benson?"

Benson - "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Rigby - "I'm not okay. I killed my best friend…"

Benson - "Rigby, Mordecai isn't dead. He just need to recovered from the accident that's all."

Rigby - "Y-yeah…"

Benson - "Why don't we go home? It's getting late and you need to rest."

Rigby - "B-But what about Mordecai?"

Benson - "Mordecai needs to rest too. Don't worry you can see him tomorrow."

Rigby - *sighs* "Okay…"

Benson helped Rigby up and started to walk to the door. Rigby took one last look at Mordecai and said:

Rigby - "I'm sorry Mordecai. Please wake up soon.

They both left the room to go home. It's going to take a while for the park gang and Rigby to heal from this problem they have to face now.

 **Hope you all like it!**


End file.
